Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an imaging device and an imaging system, and particularly relates to an imaging device and an imaging system suitable for dual lens shooting.
Description of Related Art
Along with the development of technology, various smart touch devices such as table personal computers (PC), smart phones, etc., have become indispensable tools in people's daily life. Imaging quality of a camera lens carried by a high-class smart touch device can be comparable with or even superior to a conventional camera. Besides specifications of ten million pixels, a large aperture, vibration reduction, dual lens, etc., some of the high-class smart touch devices further have pixels and image quality similar to that of a single-lens camera.
In order to obtain an image with good quality, in the high-class smart touch device, the dual lens is generally embedded at a same side of the touch device for capturing a three-dimensional (3D) image with high quality or an image with a depth of field. However, configuration of the dual lens generally increases a manufacturing cost of the whole device. Meanwhile, if a user of a low-class smart touch device wants to achieve a dual lens effect similar to that of the high-class smart touch device, the user has to pay a high price to purchase the high-class smart touch device configured with the dual lens, and cannot directly perform function expansion or upgrade on the existing device.